marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-981
Reality Earth-0601,also known as''' Marvel Ultiverse''' sets the stage of a Super-Hero Universe where Super-Heroes roam the Earth and Space, where villains concoct diabolical schemes and ordinary people lead on to their daily life's, and being rescued most of the time. This Reality has all the features of our reality: with the same Countries, same personalities, and many of the same historical events, this Reality also contains super advanced tech that can reshape the world and also the interference of non-human races. Marvel Ultiverse is a Alternate Universe from Earth-616 Earth-1610 '''and '''Earth-199999. As for the Characters, they are mostly based from Earth-616 as well, and some of the storylines from Earth-616 This Reality's setting is mostly Centers in locations that exist in real life. Super-Heroes and Villains For the characters who uses Costumed identity to fight crime or commit evil with super-powered abilities are classified as "Mega-Humans" meaning being the one of it's kind with acquired superhuman abilities. Many Mega-Humans use their powers to either fight or commit crimes. the ones who don't have super-powers but fight crime are classified as "Vigilantes". For the ones who were born with power's or abilities are classified as "Mutants". many of the character's origins are different in these character's past, some of them are based on the Earth-1610 versions but they bear far more resemblance to the''' Earth-616 versions. In the tradition of fighting crime or committing evil long existed in this reality every since Captain America in the 1940's and continues in the Modern times. Earth-0601's Major Heroes who get involved in Global threats and important events are Captain America, Iron-Man, Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury, and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Black Widow and Hawkeye. Most of These Heroes make up The Avengers. Then there would be crime and evil also. Red Skull, Baron Von Strucker, A.I.M., Abomination, Loki, and Hydra are among them. The Beginning In the beginning of Time, a God called '''The LightGiver '''or also known as '''One-Above-All created this Universe with sentient life, With the twelve worlds to be the first of many to evolve with life. one world filled with fire and brimstone known as Muspelheim became an evil world and is the home of the Demons, ruled by an evil Tyrant named Mephisto. he grew jealous of the The LightGiver. He then spread the forces of anti-life across the Universe, then it found and turned a Alien Race called The Skrulls 'into merciless warriors, ready to destroy other civilizations. '''The Watchers '''realized the threat Mephisto presented across the Universe, while The Light Giver had already knew that this day would come since the beginning. Around 3000 B.C Thirsty for power, The Skrulls led a warfare between '''The Kree Empire '(A militant race with a vast empire) to acquire The Space Gem,leading to warfare on an almost unimaginable scale. The Skrulls managed to obtain it.known for opening portals from '''parallel dimensions to The twelve worlds, it opened a portal to one of the twelve worlds, which was Midgard. The portal manages to suck the gem with it, closing it. but with just with the right timing, some Skrull Militants went into the the portal and come crashing down to a random location in Midgard. Knowing the Gem crashed somewhere in Midgard (Also known as Earth) and is filled with Humans '''roaming it, '''The Skrulls '''shapes shift into Human beings and were set on a mission to find the Gem. After the Skrull militants were stopped by the Kree with a little help of the Asgardians, The leader of the Skrulls tapped into the substance of Mephisto's world to create the anti-life virus called '''Galactus, which devoured the life forces of many worlds. In response, the Kree and The LightGiver created warriors called The Captains to defend other worlds from its depredations. 964 A.D. The Lightgiver '''sent Asgardians down to planet Earth or also known as Midgard, visiting the peoples of around the world and teaching them language and culture. during this , the Frost Giants of Jotunheim, led by their king Laufey, arrived to '''Dumstadt Latveria, planning to conquer Midgard, freezing everything in their path using the Casket of Ancient Winters to plunge the world in a new glacial period and to obtain the Space Gem before the Skrulls do However, the Asgardian army and The captains, led by King Odin, were sent ' '''to defend Midgard and engaged in a war against the Frost Giants, forcing them to abandon Earth and retreat to their own world. Odin adopts a baby frost giant named '''Loki, '''a peace treaty was made' and 'The Gem of Ancient Winters ('which were the Frost Giants get their power from) is hidden away by Odin where no one could find and use it. Around '''1400 A.D., the Space Gem was still lost on Earth and made its way to Dumstadt Latveria, where it was kept safe for centuries by a sect of The Light Giver worshippers. Early Norse cultures learned much from these visits, although in time the Asgardians would withdraw and their memory would fall into legend. 20th Century The 1940's were a tumultuous time on Earth. Hydra forces occupied much of Central Europe, including Latveria, making gains in unconventional warfare. Their leader Johann Schmidt actually managed to maintain The Space Gem AKA iso-1. In America, Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark were poised on the verge of a breakthrough that would set the stage for the world of the modern "superhero". Erskine had developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that was to transform a soldier from an ordinary man into something altogether stronger, faster, and more resilient. As a result of this experimental process, A frail man name Steve Rogers took the Super-Soldier serum and became The first Super soldier to fight in World War ii and the world's first superhero, "Captain America " but not without cost. Erskine was assassinated and most of the remaining samples of the serum were destroyed before the project could be pushed into widespread use. He fights in world War ii alongside with his allies named The Invaders (A.K.A. The Howling Commandos). '''to stop the evil Hydra organization from taking over the World but loses his best pal Bucky during the process. Cap defeats The Hydra leader, Red Skull who was use the Space Gem to create weapons with unmatched power and to open a portal to Jotunheim and planned to unleash an an army of Mythological Monsters and Frost Giants upon the World and also, trying to bomb America. After Skull was defeated, Cap lands Skull's bombing rocket in the icy Arctic Ocean. Howard Stark, who had assisted with Erskine's program went on to develop numerous advances in technology. Learning from the recovered iso-1, he went on to develop prototype arc reactors, powerful sources of energy in their own right. He eventually died in a car accident, leaving his business empire to his young son, Tony, and Stark Industries grew into a world renowned supplier of weapons technology.The dawn of the superhero age might have looked like a brief spark to those who grew up reading the exploits of Captain America, but it was soon to flare into a far brighter flame. Sometime during the 1980's,a Marine name '''John Walker served with the U.S. Army. During this year,Walker spent most of his career hunting Malik, The Soviet Red Skull during the Symkaria war. during a firefight Walker manages to save 15 civilians, including a fellow marine James Howlett and his commanding officer''' Nickolas Fury', but in the process he took multiple bullets to the arm, leg and chest, forcing him out of active service. After he recovered Major Walker was assigned to be the warden at Guantanamo Bay. It was hear that Major Walker caught the attention of president Reagen, who personally offered to appoint Walker as the new Captain America, Walker declined believing the idea of Captain America was outdated. Instead the president contracted Curtiss Jackson's company to enhance Walker's physical makeup and gave him the title US Agent. He then led his allies and the U.S. Marines to victory and defeated Malik. Months later after the Symkaria war, in Canada, former Marines '''James Howlett '''and his Best friend '''Victor Creed '''were recruited by '''Col. William Stryker '''to join a top secret black ops team called Team X sponsored by the Canadian Government which consisted some fellow Marines who were given special Super Soldier powers after an volunteered experimental surgery and were labeled as '''Mutants, '''their names was' Wade Wilson, Agent-Zero, Mystique, John Wraith and Domino'. They then reformed on several missions, one mission is to apprehend a Hostage situation in La Citadelle In Quebec City and the Governor General is held prisoner in the building full of Superhuman terrorists. After the team apprehended the terrorists and saved innocent lives including Governor General, but '''Howlett '''learns' of his own government are trying to recreate their own Super- soldier serum by using wounded Marine soldiers as test subjects, they did experiments on them and the process were slowly killing them. James then quits the team, not wanting to be working for a wronged government. In the mid-90's, James was captured by Col. William Stryker and bring the unconscious James to the '''Weapon X facility '''where they continued to do experiments on people and making them as '''Genetic Mutated beings or also known as Mutants in their labs after the Canadian government banded it. Col. Stryker labeled Wade Wilson, Agent-Zero, Mystique, John Wraith '''and '''Domino as the government's first successful Canadian super-soldiers and was making more but some were unsuccessful, it was now Logan's turn. a new scientist, Professor Thorton was brought into the project . This scientist had ideas of how to enhance mutant agents, Mutants and humans, sometimes genetically, sometimes surgically. Logan and Wade Wilson were only ones to be caught in Professor Thorton's experiments first. The experiment bonded the indestructible metal alloy Adamantium to his bones and a healing factor, giving him retractable Adamantium claws as well as wiped out most of Logan's own personal memories and was treated as a brainwashed assassin and given a fake name "Logan". '''He then joined up with his old brainwashed teammates and were re- capturing escaped Mutants to bring back into the Weapon-X labs for further experiments throughout months. James and his team fled when he learned that Stryker and Thorton erased their memories and intended to use their DNA as part of another experiment, but before they escaped the facility, they helped all the other people who were turned mutants escape also. After the breakout, '''James Howlett (Now known as Logan), Wade Wilson, Agent-Zero, Mystique, John Wraith '''and '''Domino '''worked as a team to apprehend and stop terrorist attacks that threatens the world and were known as '''X-Force '''and Logan was later known as '''Wolverine. ' '''Since the Mutant break out, Mutants were populating the Earth and were the only super powered beings that are known, the public sees the Mutants as threats to humanity. a man known as '''Charles Xavier '''were one of the escaped Mutants and has the ability to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others. but is unable to walk due to the '''Genetic Mutated' experiments preformed on him at the Weapon X facility he completed high school and attended Oxford University. He soon after founded Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and ran from his family's Westchester mansion, which had been converted into a base of operations at which he trained mutants for his personal strike force known as the X-Men. Later Col. William Stryker was apprehended by by military police and was arrested for conducting illegal experiments at his Weapon X facility. in 1998, The X-Force were broken up and the team went their own separate ways. 21st Century During year 2001, '''in response to threats posed by such things as '''Mutants, 9/11 and the space gem, governments of the world formed the World Security Council, which in turn channeled resources into a world-spanning security agency they named, Strategic Homeland Intervention Espionage Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). SHIELD decided to look into options for a new generation of Super-Soldiers. One of projects was headed up by a young genius named Bruce Banner. Banner believed that he could use Gamma radiation to induce an evolutionary step forward. His team consisted of himself, research partner Betty Ross, intern Rick Jones, and Betty's father/SHIELD liaison General Thadeus Ross. In 2003, the Gamma Program was ready for human testing, but a freak lab accident happen, Banner was transformed into a raging gray beast that was later dubbed the '''"The Hulk" '''and has been on the run and considered a threat. In '''2005, Banner '''he also came into conflict with a Mutant called Wolverine in his Hulk persona. Trivia Category:Realities Category:Existing Realities Category:Earth-16.10 Category:Earth-0601 Category:Unfinished Category:Articles by FaKeRoBiN46 Category:Modern-Age Realities